nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Nicktoons Heroes
Meet the Heroes SpongeBob SquarePants * Voiced by: Tom Kenny SpongeBob SquarePants, the title character, is a friendly and optimistic sea sponge who physically resembles a kitchen sponge, and lives in a poop home on 124 Conch Street. He works at The Krusty Krab as a fry cook (for which he was named "Employee of the Month" a total of 374 times), practices karate, enjoys jellyfishing, and attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School. SpongeBob's best friend is Patrick and he has a pet snail named Gary. SpongeBob was originally named "SpongeBoy" by the series creators, but it was later changed due to trademark issues. Green and purple were early color choices for the character before his classic yellow was chosen. Patrick Star * Voiced by: Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Star is an overweight pink sea star who lives under a rock and is SpongeBob's best friend and so called Patrick is not very intelligent, however he still offers SpongeBob advice and encourages dangerous and/or foolish activities which often get the two into trouble. Patrick's parents, Herb and Margie, are rarely seen in the series, and there is a running gag in the show when Patrick usually mistakes SpongeBob's parents for his own. He and SpongeBob's pet snail, Gary, are distant relatives. Squidward Tentacles * Voiced by: Roger Bumpass Squidward Q. Tentacles is SpongeBob and Patrick's cranky neighbor. His species is ambiguous, as has been called both a squid and an octopus by the series creators. Squidward is bald with green skin, a large nose, plays the clarinet, and lives in an Easter Island head located between SpongeBob's and Patrick's residences. He works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab, a job he despises. SpongeBob and Patrick consider Squidward their friend, but the feeling is not mutual. Daniel "Danny" Fenton (voiced by David Kaufman) The titular character of the show. Danny is a shy 14-year-old boy who gained ghost powers from a lab accident. He later chooses to use these powers to fight against malevolent ghosts, which have begun to regularly escape the mysterious Ghost Zone and plague his hometown of Amity Park. Samantha "Sam" Manson (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Danny's other best friend. Though wealthy, she chooses to hide her family's monetary success (for quite some time), in favor of being liked for who she is. A strident individualist, Sam is a practitioner of an overly dramatized fictional form of vegetarianism called "Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarianism", a frequent protester for such things as animal rights, and a self-proclaimed goth. She has a secret crush on Danny. Tucker "Tuck" Foley Tucker Foley (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins): Also known as Tuck, he is a lighthearted teenager obsessed with technology and meat. One of Danny's best friends along with Sam. When not obsessing over gadgets, he obsesses over girls. Like Sam, he shares in Danny's secret and often helps battle ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. He generally provides comic relief. Tak Tak (Hal Sparks) - The main character, he has the ability to summon a magic power, which the Jujus (Magical creatures) bestowed upon him to serve as a link between his and their realms. Tak tends to be the smarter of the group, but has his mishaps when it comes to practicing his Juju power. Whenever Lok gets himself into trouble Tak is the first one on the scene to save him. He is Jibolba's nephew and apprentice. He lives with Jibolba. Timmy Turner *Voiced by: Tara Strong Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner is the main character of the series. His parents are rarely around and take little interest in him, which effectively makes it easy to hide Cosmo and Wanda. He wishes for everything he wants, which sometimes causes havoc. 10-year-old Timmy is fairly smart, but has a short attention span, which leads to failing grades. He marries In the episode Channel Chasers and has two children named Tommy and Tammy (which is funny since Tommy is one of the names Trixie or even his father mistakenly calls him during the show). So far, he is one of the only 2D animated characters to have a crossover special with Jimmy Neutron, a 3D animated character. Timmy longs to be popular and regularly stands up against teachers and bullies, and isn't above torturing his enemies for his own fun. Timmy wishes so many things away that an entire island had to be created as a storage for his "unwished" wishes. He is also shown to be addicted to wishing to the point that he lost nearly all of his resourceful and physical skill and needed to go to "wishing rehab," where he re-learns how to rely on his own skills again. The concept of Timmy first came from series animator Butch Hartman's idea of a male version of Cinderella who is watched over by a fairy godmother. Cosmo and Wanda *Voice Actors: Daran Norris (Cosmo), Susan Blakeslee (Wanda) Cosmo and Wanda are the married pair of fairy godparents that are assigned to Timmy Turner. They were first characterized as being very much in love, then are later seen to have more of a nagging wife/idiot husband relationship. To keep themselves secret, they usually masquerade as Timmy's pet goldfish and live in a magical castle inside his fishbowl, and Timmy is forbidden from revealing their existence. In the sixth season, they had a baby named Poof. Wanda is the more sensible of the two while Cosmo is the dumber one. Poof *Voice Actor: Tara Strong Poof is Cosmo and Wanda's only natural child, and Timmy's godbrother. His powers are channeled through a magical rattle that acts like a normal wand. Without it, Poof's hiccups cause natural disasters, his laughter causes good things to happen, crying causes bad things to happen, his burps cause people to get struck by lightning and his farts seem to have the ability to completely blow away problems. He was named as such by Timmy because "Poof" is mostly the only word he says. Though Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda both wanted to kidnap Poof and raise him as their own, a severe loophole is presented in that there should have been an Anti-Poof born as well. Jimmy Neutron James Isaac Neutron "Jimmy" Neutron is the main character of the show. He is a 11-year-old genius inventor whose inventions often go awry, generally cause massive damage to the town, annoy the inhabitants of Retroville, or cause a situation which brings on near-extinction to mankind. These situations call for Jimmy to find a way to fix the problem he caused, and usually it's up to him to save the day against his own creations. He often uses sudden surges of thought which he calls Brain Blasts. His name is a spoof of the scientist Isaac Newton. His mother refers to him by his full name as James Isaac Neutron only when his inventions cause disasters. In the episode The N-Men, he has powers related to that of The Incredible Hulk and the Thing (he grows huge and strong when he gets angry). The Axis Powers Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) Ludwig (Germany) Honda Riku (Japan) Alfred F. Jones (America) Alfred F.Jones (America) is a strong,vigorious guy always in a good mood,fastened with justice and freedom.There isn't any facts and is never aware of the context in which it's located,though it always puts the spotlight to try to make dangerous missions into his own matters. Arthur Kirkland (England) Ivan Braginski (Russia) Francis Bonnefoy (France) Wong Yao (China) Matthew Williams (Canada)=